


I See You

by Pixeled



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Destiny, Love, M/M, Protection, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Survival, The greater good, light and dark, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: “Do you love her?” Reno asked, frowning.Tseng sighed. “Why does everything have to be about love? This is bigger than love. That woman is not only a woman. Of course she’s a woman who thinks and feels and loves and experiences everything we all experience, But she’s also a one of a kind person who can save the world, who can make light out of darkness. She is going to save all of us. I have to help her. She’s in danger.”
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tseng, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> To “I See You” by MISSIO

Tseng laughed as he closed one eye as if looking through a scope, mimicking holding a long range gun at Reno and made a blasting noise. Reno fell back on the bed, tongue lolled out, feigning death. Then Tseng stalked over to him on hands and knees and leaned down to kiss Reno deep and slow.

“Reno!”

Reno startled, looking up. Tseng was standing at his desk.

He’d been caught in a day dream, his pen in his hand, a long scrawl across the report he should have finished…..he snuck a look at the clock…..an hour ago. Shit. Was it about that? No, Tseng looked madder.

Tseng snatched the report, cut the paper in half, then balled it up, tossing it in the garbage and then slammed his hand on his desk. “I gave you direct orders. I expect you to fulfill your duty.” Then he stalked away, and instead of going to his office, he left the department entirely.

“Daydreaming about him again?” Rude leaned in, laughing.

“You’re a jerk. What did he say? I didn’t catch _any_ of it.”

“Oh, he wants you to fly him to a suicide mission. He’s going to die. He’s chasing after that Ancient girl, apparently. Said it was a mission he was given. I call bullshit. Check the roster.”

Reno pulled up the mission roster on his computer, which updated every five to ten minutes. No such mission was listed.

“Nope. No mission. Wait. He just wants me to accompany him? That’s it? Me? Just to pilot him there? Is he fucking crazy?”

“Do you know him, Reno? Of course he’s crazy.”

“You gotta tail me. With some medics in case some shit goes wrong. I know her and Sephiroth are somehow linked and he’s a genetically enhanced god dude? Boss is good, but he ain’t _that_ good.”

“On it,” Rude said. “Go after him, I’ll make sure he doesn’t see me.”

Reno winked at Rude, then ran out the door, catching Tseng as he started up the stairs to the helipad.

“You know this is a _bad_ idea, right?” Reno wrung his hands, pleading.

“It is my duty,” Tseng said simply. “Are you going to fly me there or not?”

“I mean, yeah, but the chance of you dying is like, really high, Tseng. Think about this.”

“There’s nothing to think about,” Tseng said, blinking as if it was obvious.

“What is it about her?” Reno said, stamping his foot, shaking his head.

“Destiny. I am her sworn protector. It started as an order. A simple order to watch her. But I’ve known her for over fifteen years.”

“Do you love her?” Reno asked, frowning.

Tseng sighed. “Why does everything have to be about love? This is bigger than love. That woman is not only a woman. Of course she’s a woman who thinks and feels and loves and experiences everything we all experience, But she’s also a one of a kind person who can save the world, who can make light out of darkness. She is going to save all of us. I _have_ to help her. She’s in danger.”

“How do you know?” Reno asked.

“Sephiroth’s last known whereabouts and hers line up. And he wants to stamp all the light out in the world. I can’t let that happen. Now, get in and fly me.” He handed him his phone, which had the coordinates pinging. Reno discretely sent then to Rude. “There.”

“Okay,” Reno said sadly. They each got into the chopper and buckled in. Reno took off, and for a tense few minutes, there was nothing but silence.

“I’m in love with you, you know,” Reno said quietly, breaking the tense bubble.

“You what?” Tseng looked at him. Reno chanced a quick look at him since he was flying straight.

“I mean, this isn’t how I envisioned telling you, honestly, but I want to say it. In case.”

“Reno.”

“It’s okay. It’s enough to me that I told you. That you know. I know you say you’re not in love with her, but you are. And that’s okay. I’m used to not getting what I want. I’m used to things just getting all fucked up.” Reno blinked, his lashes a little wet and trying not to let it get any worse.

“I don’t love Aerith,” Tseng whispered. “I wanted you to come with me because I love _you_ and I wanted you to be last person I saw before I went in there. I know it’s a suicide mission. I’m not stupid. But if I can stop him, for even a minute or two, she can get away, and my death will have been worth it.”

“You’re crazy,” Reno said softly.

“Destiny is bigger than the things we want, Reno,” Tseng whispered. “Crazy or not.”

Watching Tseng go into the temple after they landed, not knowing what would happen, made the tears finally come. He had to pull himself together, but not before banging his hand against the dash. 

Rude’s chopper touched down a few minutes later. He climbed out of his chopper and Rude met with him in the middle. They waited, not knowing what would happen, but soon the whole structure of the temple began to rumble. Reno ran in first. Rude cursed and followed, signaling the medics to follow. Tseng was against a pillar bleeding profusely from a stomach wound.

“I did it,” he whispered. “Cloud went to go catch up with her. She left. I did what I had to do.” Then he lost consciousness.

The first thing Tseng saw was Reno’s face.

“Am I dead?” Tseng asked.

“Surprisingly? No. Alive. In the medical wing, but alive.”

“How long….”

“It’s been a week,” Reno said. “Listen, I have some bad news, but good news?”

“She’s dead,” Tseng whispered.

“How do you know?” Reno blinked.

“I can’t…feel her presence anymore.”

“When she died, she protected us from Sephiroth. Sephiroth is still alive, but the spell he casted is gone. The planet…it’s healed?”

Tseng smiled.

“She knew. She always knew. She never told anyone, but she knew all the same. It was her destiny.”

“You survived, you know, so you owe me a kiss,” Reno smiled, leaning carefully over Tseng’s bed from the side.

“Is that how it works?” Tseng asked, smiling softly.

“I see you. I’ve always seen you. I hope you know that,” Reno whispered.

“And what do you see?” Tseng asked.

“My destiny,” Reno said, kissing Tseng softly.


End file.
